Il préfère la salopette
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Une rencontre atypique entre un écrivain parfois enquêteur et un agent du FBI dans une bibliothèque à New York. Et bien évidemment, une histoire de salopette...


**_Disclamer :_** Le monde de Castle et le monde d'esprit criminel ne m'appartiennent pas !

 ** _Titre :_** Il préfère la salopette

 ** _Résumé :_** Une rencontre atypique entre un écrivain parfois enquêteur et un agent du FBI dans une bibliothèque à New York. Et bien évidemment, une histoire de salopette...

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Projecteur-sirene. Elle a d'ailleurs écrit  5 fanfictions Harry Potter, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !

 **Annonce :**

Cette fanfiction a été écrite à cause d'une phrase créé par un cadavre exquis : _Dans une bibliothèque un savoureux Richard Castle (Castle) fout une salopette à l'agent orgasmique Rossi (Esprit criminel)_

C'est, également, ma première fic (OS) dans ces fandoms !

* * *

 **Il préfère la salopette**

Un second soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Pourquoi donc Kate l'avait - encore - mis à pied ? Après tout, il était un magnifique enquêteur, écrivain et surtout, il était son compagnon… Quelle injustice ! Et en plus, il n'arrivait même pas à trouver une trame pour son prochain roman, et ne parlons pas du succès de son dernier livre… Il pourrait peut-être faire un roman policier-science fiction… Avec des petits extra-terrestres tueurs. Ou bien des fantômes, des genres de Casper violeurs et meurtriers… Ou même les fantômes des extra-terrestres tueurs… Non, sinon sa chère coéquipière allait le quitter pour un homme adulte, plus vieux que lui et professeur d'université. Ou peut-être un chirurgien ? Les femmes aiment généralement les gentils et beaux médecins…

Lâchant son troisième soupir, Castle ferma le livre avant de le ranger correctement à sa place, sous les yeux attentifs de la bibliothécaire - sans aucun doute, une future criminelle - avant de retourner s'asseoir. L'ennui était de retour et envahissait tout son être. Évidemment, il pourrait trouver une excuse pour revenir dans la police, embêter Kate… Enfin, comme d'habitude. Mais non, il n'avait aucune envie de quitter la chaude bibliothèque pour la pluie… À moins que ce soit de la neige qui tombait à présent sur le sol de New York. Enfin, peu importait le temps qu'il faisait, le résultat était le même : ses fesses ne quitteraient pas ce siège.

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit, dévoilant un homme trempé de la tête jusqu'aux pieds. La responsable des lieux poussa un hurlement à faire trembler les fondations avant de se taire en voyant la plaque accrochée à la ceinture de l'inconnu. Celui-ci avança à travers les rayonnages, cherchant visiblement quelque chose ou quelqu'un. En voyant Castle, l'homme prit la chaise en face de l'écrivain et se laissa tomber dessus. Il avait visiblement des origines italiennes. Il avait l'air d'un homme tout à fait orgasmique… À retenir : Ne plus jamais prononcer/penser ce mot. Savoureux ? Non c'est pire… Et puis c'était l'écrivain qui était "savoureux".

Monsieur l'inconnu devait en faire tomber des femmes avec son petit côté mystérieux.

\- Bonjour monsieur Castle, salua l'agent.

\- Bonjour… On se connait ? Questionna le compagnon de Kate.

\- Maintenant oui. C'est Kate qui nous envoie vous chercher, on a besoin de vous sur une enquête et comme vous aviez éteint votre téléphone… Me voilà.

\- D'accord… Et vous êtes ?

\- Ne vous excusez pas surtout pas de m'avoir fait courir dans toute cette PETITE ville… Je suis David Rossi, je suis un agent du FBI.

\- Hum… C'est vrai que vous êtes trempé… Si vous voulez, j'ai une salopette ! Annonça Castle, ravi d'offrir une de ses salopettes.

\- Une salopette ?

\- 5 pour être précis…

\- Mais pourquoi faire 5 salopettes !?

\- En fait, on était sur une enquête avec Kate et il y avait comme d'habitude un mort, seulement il portait une magnifique salopette et comme il avait la même corpulence que moi… Je me suis dit que les salopettes devaient m'aller aussi. Du coup, j'en ai achetées 5 chez Lewis. Mais je n'ai jamais osé les mettre, j'avais peur du choc que ça causerait chez mes coéquipiers… Enfin, vous comprenez quoi.

\- Je dois avouer que non.

\- Et donc, vous voulez une salopette ? Il y a une rose, trois bleues et une noire.

\- Une rose ?!

\- C'était la dernière couleur qui restait. Bon… Vous vous décidez où je vous l'enfile ?

\- Excusez-moi ?!

\- SILENCE ! VOUS ÊTES DANS UNE BIBLIOTHÈQUE !

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
